


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon V - The Dread Pirate Sherlock

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Romance, Shamless Pirates of the Caribbean references, as you wish means i love you, shameless Princess Bride references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock was little, he was the Dread Pirate who sailed the Seven Seas in The Black Pearl.  He couldn't see the point of coming back for some simpering Princess.  It wasn't until he was a lot older that he finally understood why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon V - The Dread Pirate Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reblog of a [Tumblr post by sherlockfangams featuring the wonderful artwork by naomi-shan a.k.a. madzilla](http://sherlockfangams.tumblr.com/post/31982028201/pirate-sherlock-by-naomi-shan)
> 
> The reblogged post, together with Madzilla's beautiful art is here at [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/32030207484/dreadpirate)

 

 

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - the Dread Pirate Sherlock**

It was Mummy who popped _The Princess Bride_ in the VCR on one of those days when Sherlock Holmes was quite sick and was sternly admonished to stay in bed.  

Naturally, young Sherlock was rather taken with “The Dread Pirate Roberts” and it was inevitable that he would be “The Dread Pirate Sherlock” in turn.  He pestered Mummy to get him the actual book, which he thoroughly enjoyed as much as the movie and then, of course, he started in on _Treasure Island_ and looked for every book on pirates that he could get his hands on. 

Sherlock was utterly delighted to find out that there _was_ a pirate amongst his ancestors.  Indeed, “Captain Jack Sparrow” was an intriguing character, though Mycroft deplored the man’s eccentricities.  Truth be told, Mycroft was a lot fonder of the Inigo Montoya character from “The Princess Bride” and used his school umbrella for a sword. 

In Sherlock’s universe, the Dread Pirate would sail the seven seas on his beloved ship, _The Black Pearl_ and completely forget that simpering Princess.  Though he supposed he ought to come back for her, if only because even he understood that marrying that Prince Humperdink person was not a fate he’d wish even on his worst enemy.

It wasn’t until many years later, when Sherlock let the world (read: a certain John Watson) believe that he was dead and that he would spend long months making sure that his

(beloved)

friend would not be killed by Moriarty’s assassins, that he finally _understood_ why Westley would still return for his Buttercup, even when the odds were high that she’d finally move on with her life and forget him. 

John Watson would like it stated for the record that _he_ was the one who first used _The Words_ “As you wish.”

Sherlock Holmes would like it stated for the record that while Certain Army Doctors Who Are Not Distressed Damsels said _The Words_ first, it was _Sherlock_ who stole The First Kiss. 

John and Sherlock are perfectly aware that there were only five kisses in all the world that were ever rated the most passionate, the most pure.  When Sherlock stole That First Kiss, the number was ramped up to six.  When John stole it back, they both immediately realized that they would be pushing up that number of kisses for as long as they both lived.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** I’ll just sit here and continue to squee over the picture, yeah?
> 
> (via [sabrina-phynn](http://sabrina-phynn.tumblr.com/post/32028547607/getsherlockinmybed-sherlockfangams-pirate))
> 
> Source: [sherlockfangams](http://sherlockfangams.tumblr.com/post/31982028201/pirate-sherlock-by-naomi-shan)


End file.
